icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Richmond Hill Rams
For the Richmond Hill Rams teams that played in the Ontario Provincial Junior A League and the Metro Junior A Hockey League, please see North York Rangers. The Richmond Hill Rams are a Tier II junior 'A' team based in Richmond Hill, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Greater Metro Junior 'A' Hockey League. History Richmond Hill Rams The Rams were a resurrection of the Richmond Hill Rams of the old Metro Junior A Hockey League. The original franchise folded in 1995. The creation of this team, although in a renegade league, is the first Junior team to step foot in Richmond Hill in 12 seasons. The Rams' first game was the first in the GMHL's history. The game took place on September 8, 2006 against King Wild in Richmond Hill, Ontario. The final result was a 6-0 victory for the Rams. The first goal in the team's history was scored by Darren Archebald in the first period on the powerplay. Archebald's goal was also the first in the league's history. Daniel Jones had the honour of goaltending the team and league's first win and shutout. The Rams 100th goal was scored on November 3, 2006 against the Nipissing Alouettes, Frank Spano scored the Rams 100th goal with 9:19 remaining in the second period of play. English player Craig Peacock was also the first player in the league to score a Hat Trick on the 2nd day of the season in a 5-1 win against Nipissing. He also went on to top the whole league in scoring with 48 goals and 34 assists for a total of 82 points, 17 ahead of his nearest challenger. On January 2, 2008, the Rams hosted the Moscow Selects All-star team in an exhibition game. The Selects won the game by a score of 7-4. This was the fourth game of seven that the Moscow team played against different GMJHL clubs. After finishing the 2007-08 season with the exact same record as they did in the 2006-07 season, the Rams took a bye during the 1st round, then were challenged by the Innisfil Lakers in the quarter-final. The Lakers initially went up 3-games-to-none, but the Rams battled back to force a winner-take-all Game 7. The Rams ran out of steam in Game 7 and were defeated 6-4 by the Lakers. In March 2008, the Rams and King Wild engaged in a 4-game exhibition series against the Mexican national ice hockey team. The first of two games for the Rams was on the 20th, and finished with the Mexican National Team winning 6-4. On the 24th, the Rams played them again and lost 5-2. Ontario Lightning Rams On January 8, 2008, the ownership of the Rams announced a new sponsorship that will change the team name to the "Ontario Lightning Rams" for 2008-09, the deal and the name was dropped after one year. Season-by-season standings Playoffs *''2007'' Lost Semi-final :Richmond Hill Rams defeated Nipissing Alouettes 4-games-to-2 in quarter-final :King Wild defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-2 in semi-final *''2008'' Lost Quarter-final :Innisfil Lakers defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-3 in quarter-final *''2009'' Lost Division quarter-final :Innisfil Lakers defeated Ontario Lightning Rams 3-games-to-1 in division quarter-final External links *Richmond Hill Rams Webpage Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League